


Soothe, Ritual, Story

by beka_banzai



Series: SHINMAKE [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, M/M, Make Up, Non-Mankai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: Izumida Azami, probably, at one point before his birthday:“no offense but getting a tati beauty palette for my birthday actually sucks”.In which Azami received a PR package from Tati Beauty, uses it on Banri with the excuse so Banri can seduce Hyoudou Juuza, and HyoudouJuuza.exe has stopped working.





	Soothe, Ritual, Story

Izumida Azami, probably, at one point before his birthday:

“_no offense but getting a tati beauty palette for my birthday actually sucks_”.

His measly 250.000-subscriber YouTube channel can’t really be considered as a Big beauty channel. He’s nowhere near as big as Wayne Goss or James Charles. Hell, he’s not even as big as Tati Westbrook whose palette is launching on October 25th! And don’t even get him started on John Mclean, the Lord himself.

So, really. A small beauty channel, owned by a 14-year-old kid far, far away in Japan. Miss Tati will never pay him the least bit of attention.

But he’ll be damned. A package arrived at his apartment door 5 days before the launch of Tati Beauty. Azami had been mourning his poor luck for living all the way in Japan that he’s just so sure he won’t be able to get his hands at one (1) palette.

_But he’ll be damned._

A package, addressed to him, from TatiBeauty.com, is sitting majestically at his door when he opens it right after he woke up.

It is currently 5.40. School doesn’t start until later at 8. And if you think he won’t dive right into this new precious palette he’s been lusting ever since Tati announced the launch date for it, you are so horribly wrong.

Time to set up his equipments.

\- - -

“I want to practice with this new palette I just got, and I want you to model.”

There’s a long pause, accompanied by Banri’s completely unimpressed look. His sharp, foxy, indigo eyes are empty, looking at Azami like he’s just another easy A of a test.

“No.”

“Oh, come on! It’s just a light make up thing! Also, I want to try a look for your club’s performance next month.”

“Why don’t you go bother someone else, then? It doesn’t have to be me.” Azami starts to panic a little when Banri turns to head wherever it is he was heading before he stopped him.

“But! But! I think it’s a perfect opportunity!”

That catches Banri’s interest, apparently. Azami quietly releases a breath.

“Perfect opportunity for what?”

Here goes nothing.

“Maybe it can be a perfect opportunity to finally get Hyoudou to make a move on you...?”

It is quite impressive how many expressions flits across Banri’s face in a second. He’s confused, shocked, perplexed, excited, and embarrassed all at the same time that Azami can’t help but be amused at the sight. _Oh, how things are going to be so much fun between Banri and Hyoudou_.

“You know nothing.” Banri threatens him, but his voice shakes so much that Azami has a hard time taking it seriously. “Besides, have you told Izumi-sensei about your idea?”

“Yeah. She said to go ahead and practice.”

“...Fine. You can experiment today at rehearsal. And I’m going to do you in if your make up can’t get a reaction from Hyoudou.”

“Are you kidding me? I’m going to make you look so good Hyoudou will stop functioning.”

“I’ll take your word on that, Azami. Now, go back to your school.”

\- - -

“So, what kind of hazardous substances you’re putting on my face today?” Banri drawls, positioning himself on a chair in front of Azami’s, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else but here, about to have his face doused in make up.

Azami shoots a glare in his direction for his remark. “There’s nothing hazardous about this product I’m going to use. Shut up.”

“Whatever.”

“I’m going to just focus on your eyes because burlesque dancers usually use eyes to communicate while dancing, no?”

“No.”

For the umpteenth time since he arrives at the theatre for the rehearsal of Izumida Academy’s theatre club this afternoon Azami sighs. He doesn’t want to experiment on Banri just as much as Banri doesn’t want to be experimented on by Azami. But he’s in charge of make up for the theatre club, he has a new palette to experiment, and Banri has the most perfect skin to experiment make up on because he just doesn’t break out from whatever product he lathers on.

“If it’s not because I have a break out and trying to not use too much make up, I would have use my own face to experiment. Really, I’m using you for your skin.”

“I said whatever, brat. Just go ahead already.”

“Fine.”

As he said, Azami already has plans on the make up portion for the play ready. A nude-ish smokey-glam look using the new palette he just got? Easy.

First off, he lathers a small amount of eye shadow primer on both Banri’s eyelids. Which actually isn’t necessary because even his eyelids are perfect if he wants to put some eye shadow on, just like that.

“God, I hate your perfect skin so much,” he mumbles under his breath, not really intending for the other man to hear.

“Thanks.” But he hears it anyway and scoffs smugly.

“Shut up.”

Azami dips a blending brush to a base shadow, Soothe, slightly a darker color from Banri’s skin and applies it liberally around Banri’s eyelids.

Usually, while doing his own make up—trying on what’s good and finding out what’s not—on and off camera, Azami likes to speak up whatever comes in his mind at the moment. And at _this _moment, while it _is _a try out on whether or not his choice of make up look will go with the theme of this year’s performance from the theatre club, he also thinks whether or not this look will render Hyoudou speechless, just as he’s planned with Banri.

And apparently, Banri also wonders the same.

“You think Hyoudou will like whatever look this is you put on me?”

Azami smirks slightly at the other man’s worries, his hand seemingly moves on auto pilot, packing in a warm, earthy orange color, Story, onto the sockets of Banri’s eyelids. “If he doesn’t, then I’ll have to either practice harder to hone my skills or think of other dream to pursue. But right now, I think we’ll do just fine. Izumi-sensei and Yuki will probably okay my choice.”

“Don’t get to cocky there, brat.” A corner of Banri’s lips lifts upward, just slightly; amused by Azami’s confidence.

Azami just scoffs out a short laugh at that and putting all his concentration back to his work. He packs a good amount of deep brown, chocolate-y color, Ritual, right on top of Story, then blending them together into the socket—as Lord Mclean always says, to ensure seamlessness.

“I keep thinking whether or not I should give you fake lashes,” Azami says distractedly, turning around to get a setting spray to wet his brush so the glittered shadows of this palette can show clearly on Banri’s eyelids—something he learned while brainstorming ideas for the play.

“What do they do to the look?”

“To accentuate the look so it’ll look more... prominent, I guess. Since the eyes are the focal point.”

There’s silence on Banri’s side. Azami thinks he just doesn’t have anything to say about the matter, so he lets it go and searches for an eyeliner pen in his make up bag instead. And almost draws a squiggly line on the other man eyelids when Banri quietly asks.

“...Will it kill Hyoudou in an instant?”

Azami gapes at the question. Is this man nuts? Or is he just desperate for Hyoudou to _really, finally _make a move?

Azami guesses the latter and proceeds to continue lathering eyeliner and mascara on the other man’s eyelids and eye lashes, respectively. “We can go with them then. I’ll pick the lighter ones, just in case you’re uncomfortable with them.”

“Anything to get him to fuck me at the end of the day. Maybe.”

_Oh, this man is straight up nuts_.

“Then, I might as well get you a full make up.”

\- - -

“—know I said it was going to be something nude glam, but turns out autumn inspired glam look goes better on Banri, so I went with that.”

The brat’s voice slowly registered in Banri’s ears as he comes back from fretting about Hyoudou’s possible reactions to his look. He’s currently being made to stand still at Azami’s side as he explains the make up look to Izumi-sensei and Rurikawa, so he decides that zoning out will probably make him less bored than standing around doing nothing.

He smacks his lips together twice, feeling them a bit oily because of the glossy thing Azami put on his lips. He thinks it’ll make him look sultry or whatever, to go with the character he’s going to be playing.

_A fucking burlesque dancer._

Not his choice really. Not even the scripter’s choice. He was just _lucky_ enough to draw the role from a raffle because obviously, no one wants to play a, basically, crossdresser stripper or whatever.

“ACK!”

Banri’s thoughts are cut by a pained sound coming from somewhere on his far side—what the heck is going on, now?

He looks over to the side, sparing a quick glance at Azami, Izumi-sensei, and Rurikawa who have stopped discussing to also peer over at the now-commotion.

“Don’t just stop suddenly like that, Juuza!” Taichi complains, holding his nose tightly. His face is all scrunched up like he’s in pain from bumping into—wait, did he say _Juuza_?

Banri looks up from Taichi, to look at Hyoudou who is frozen in his spot; his jaws slacken, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes are open wide—not squinty like they always are, looking straight at him.

So, Banri does the only sensible thing anyone would do in this kind of situation.

He winks at Hyoudou, a little smirk appears to accentuate the _sultriness _put on his face, then turns dramatically back at the three who are all now stifling laughs behind their hands.

“I think the make up is fantastic, Azami.”

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fiction for this pairing that I adore with my whole life, for this fandom that I didn't think I'd be into, but here I am. Inspired by a prompt I have for Azami, after knowing the kid wants to be a make up artist and why not include Tati Beauty Textured Neutrals palette? Not sponsored, though (I wish).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
